


The Price of Love

by Blackstarsabove



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't even tag cause spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: ⚠️SPOILERS FOR THE SCIROPESCIRE ARC⚠️[description in the notes]
Relationships: Eivor/Ivarr Ragnarsson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Eivor tries to come to terms with Ivar's death
> 
> Lots of rambling really. This is one of the many works I started in an attempt to come to terms with it myself tbh.  
> Anyways feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.

Eivor stood at the shore long after everyone else had already left.  
He watched with tired eyes as the waves and the wind carried away all that remained of the one that he had gifted his heart to all these moons ago, on a field somewhere in Ledecesterscire. 

Ivarr had never been an easy man.  
He had had a way of thinking that no one else could ever even dream to understand.  
People had called him mad, had called him a monster because that had been easier than admitting that they were simply too dull to grasp the goal that he was trying to achieve with his violence.  
There had been days when Eivor had found himself thinking the same things as everyone else, that Ivarr was just killing for the thrill of it, that he was doing it because he was bored but over time he had learned to understand that Ivarr had a role to play and that in order to do that, he had adjusted. 

Ivarr the Boneless was known throughout all of England, his name made grown men tremble in fear from the coasts of Northumbria all the way to Alfred's glorious Wessex. But a reputation like that had to be earned. Ivarr had swam through a sea of blood to achieve that and Eivor found that soon he too would have to do the same to keep himself from drowning in the guilt and regret that came with it. 

Eivor had not always understood his lover but he had always had his back even when he had destroyed their chance of peace, even when he had taken his gruesome revenge because he had known that in the end Ivarr did what he did for a reason, he had known that he could trust the man he had loved. 

He would even have forgiven Ceolbert's murder because in the end it didn't matter.  
Eivor would have willingly driven the dagger into the boy's heart if it meant that Ivarr would stay at his side because that was what love was, wasn't it?  
It was the thing that made people do selfish things but at the same time it was the thing that made them act selflessly in a way that nothing else ever could.  
Just as Eivor had acted selflessly when he had sent his lover on his last journey, to Valhalla. 

The torn pieces that remained of his heart were still bleeding but he was beginning to understand.  
The signs had been there for a while now the aches, the dizziness.  
Or maybe the signs had never been there, maybe he was just trying to find a reason, to ease his pain.

Either way Ivarr had been planning to go, he had written the end of his glorious legacy in blood because he had known that it would be the last thing he would ever do. 

Ivarr, like all drengir, had feared nothing more than a bad death, a death without honor, a death that would not open the gates of Valhalla to him.  
And so he had asked Eivor, his lover, to make sure that his fear would not come true and Eivor had, he had held his Ivarr's hand around the axe's handle as he had breathed his last breath, had placed one last kiss on his lips before he had carried his lifeless body back where it belonged, with his men so they could all say their last goodbyes until they would meet again in Valhalla when their One Day came. 

Eivor looked at the ring in his hand, the gold appearing dark and cold in the silvery moonlight. It was all that remained now though wherever he would go from now on, he'd be known as the one that had killed Ivarr the Boneless and they would say it with wonder any envy in their faces, never knowing that his heart would forever be broken. 

Eivor had wanted to take Ivarr back to Ravensthorpe some time, to show him what had become of the settlement, he had wanted to offer him a place there, with him, it wouldn't even have had to be a permanent one.  
Now all those dreams were gone, scattered in the wind like the ashes.  
But maybe one day they would be together again, maybe one day they would fight and feast together alongside one another once more, in Valhalla. 

Until then all that he had left were memories.  
Perhaps the most painful, yet comforting of them all was the peaceful expression that had settled on Ivarr's face right before the end, when he had heard the Valkyries approach to take him home.  
In all the time he had known him, Eivor had never seen him look so calm, even when he had slept there had always been this restlessness about him and then suddenly it had been gone. 

"He is home now, waiting for you to join him when your time comes."  
Eivor nodded slightly at Odin's words, keeping his gaze fixed on the horizon, where the sun was slowly starting to rise.


End file.
